Helena
by kitoyisme
Summary: Just as Shakespeare would put it, "Parting is such sweet sorrow..." Susan and Caspian are both facing a dilemma, they know that they have to be separated, but thier hearts wouldn't agree to that. SusanxCaspian.


**Helena**

* * *

hey guys... yeah... well... i got a little bit bored... so i started to scan my music files to listen to soothing songs while killing time for God knows what... well... I found myself a few moments later listening to possibly one of the best song of MCR (My Chemical Romance)... hehehe... Helena is the title of the song... and if you want to listen to it... I'll try to upload it on my multiply page... hehehe... all i know is that I like so much... :D heheh... :D

so i was listening to the song... when all of the sudden... a wonderful plot slammed into my mind... so i made it into a fic... :D ooohhh... :D i just love it... :D

I would like to ask everyone to send a review for this fic... even though it's stupid and it's dumb... I still would like you to send a review, if it's ok with you... :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnian characters... actually... i don't own Narnia... all credit about the plot goes to C.S. Lewis... the plot, however, is mine... :)**

* * *

Susan twists and turns on her bed for the past 30 minutes, but she just couldn't sleep. Something has been worrying her mind for a very long time, and she doesn't have the slightest idea as to what could that problem be. She gave up on her endeavour to lull herself to sleep and just stared at the ceiling apathetically. "Looks like Mr. Sandman have forgotten to put sand in my eyes." She said, investigating the mere presence of a fresco on her room.

She soon grew tired admiring the wonderful piece of art, so she stood up and peeked at the window. She gave of a sigh when she sees that the celebration of their victory over the Telmarine Kingdom has gone to sleep. "Is nobody awake anymore?" She asked rhetorically to herself.

She decided to take a tour at the castle, not that she's not familiar with it even though she had ransacked it already, rather, she wanted some fresh air and maybe that could possibly put her to sleep. The sound of her footsteps vibrated through the entire hallway, making the moonlit passageway a little bit creepier.

"Susan?" A voice sounded from behind her back.

She felt the strongest goose bump in her entire life rise through her skin. She slowly turned her head to where the voice has come from. She gave off a relieved sigh after recognizing the face under the romantic blue light of the moon. "It's only you, King Caspian." She said with a smile from her heart.

"Why, my queen? Did I scare you?" Caspian quickly asked, looking a little bit worried if he has caused trouble to the teenaged queen.

"Not quite." She said as she turned around to face the direction she was once facing. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I think I should ask you the same." Caspian replied slyly, picking up the pace to walk with Susan side-by-side. "But nonetheless, I cannot sleep, like something is worrying me. But, I cannot figure out what it is that is occupying my mind."

"Well, same here." Susan said, walking while staring at his feet. Silence has overpowered their mouths for a long time, only the sound of their combined footsteps echoed through the vast hall of the castle. With someone by the other's side, the corridor didn't feel too freaky anymore.

They stayed silent until they made their way to the castle tower, where the watch guard had once stationed for 24 hours. Since they have just taken over of the castle, a watch guard was of no use as of the moments, and that they had the entire watch tower all by themselves.

"We used to study the four of you here." Caspian noted, reminiscing the times when they secretly discussed about the Golden Age of Narnia and the four great rulers that led Narnia into a great nation once.

"I beg your pardon?" Susan said, trying to imprint into her mind the exact words that escaped Caspian's mouth.

"My tutor and I studied the old Narnia here. Discussing about the old Narnia was prohibited when my predecessors reigned over these lands, so we had to do it in secret." Caspian explained, staring at the vast plains below him. "We discussed about many things, mostly about the four of you and your supremacy."

"Oh did you?" Susan said rhetorically. "And who would be your favourite over the four of us?" She asked with a crafty smile.

"Definitely you." Caspian said sincerely. He did not intend to impress the queen that he admired; he just said it because it's what he believes in for all of his life.

"Oh really?" Susan said with a slight chuckle, which looks as though defying Caspian. "And why is that?"

"Well…" Caspian started, but suddenly felt the lack of words to explain. It was only a few moments later when he felt recomposed again and was able to answer straight. "Of the four, you are the most logical and rational. You always find the right solution to a problem." Caspian said, pausing from time to time for the idea to sink in.

A furious blush rose through Susan's cheeks. "Don't flatter me so much." Susan said with a rather flirty voice than the usual. It's an extremely good thing that it was evening and that the moonlight was the only source of light; Caspian would recognize the crimson shade of her cheeks.

"I'm not flattering you really. I just said what I believed know is my answer." Caspian argued, defending himself.

Susan didn't say anything anymore about the topic. She didn't want her cheeks to be permanently painted red until morning comes. She just sighed and gazed at the picture-perfect scenery in front of them. The moonlight made the forest more romantic than ever, like those you see in the movies.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Caspian suddenly blurted out.

"Extremely…" Susan said, not louder than a whisper.

A few moments later, a soft gush of cold wind ran through the both of them. Caspian didn't entirely felt the coldness of the wind, since he got used to it when he and his tutor would talk something about Narnia before; Susan, however, was the exact opposite of Caspian. She released a shiver which Caspian easily detected.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Susan said with initiative. She didn't want to bother Caspian to come in the castle again, nor did she want to ruin the moment she shares with Caspian.

Even with Susan saying that she's just alright, Caspian still took the liberty of placing his clothing, which was especially made for their night sessions with his half-dwarf tutor, to Susan's shoulders, shielding the said girl from the bitter coldness of the wind.

"I said I'm fine, Caspian, no need to be a martyr." Susan said, trying to stop Caspian from making her wear the said clothing.

"You'll get cold tomorrow morning if you won't wear that."

"But if I'll wear this, you'll get the cold." Susan argued.

"Don't worry, like I said, I've been staying here for nights, so the weather wouldn't bother my health." He said, successfully placing the clothing on Susan. "And besides…" His hands slowly made their way towards Susan's soft and gentle ones. "It's not nice to see a beautiful woman so sickly." Caspian said in an alluring whisper.

Susan crossed her arm in such a way that Caspian would embrace her with his warm arms. She could feel the warm breath of the current King of Narnia on her neck, and she liked every tingling sensation of it. Together, they stared at the wonderful view that they have been looking at for the whole time they stayed on the watch tower. "I think I have fallen for you, my beautiful queen…" Caspian admitted, lowering his forehead into the back of her head.

"I think I also have, my brave king…" Susan, too, admitted. "But we know this is not right, Caspian."

Caspian slowly removed his grasp from the queen's wrist and made a step back. "I understand, my queen. I'm a Narnian now, and you're from another, different world. You belong there and I here." Caspian said as tears flowed like a high-tide river.

"I know you do, Caspian." Susan said as tears of her own spilled into her normal coloured cheeks. "But I want you to know that even though it's not right, I still love you from the bottom of my heart."

"And I to you, my queen…" Caspian said.

They just stared at each other for a short time before Susan had excused herself and went in the castle. But before she entered the door to the castle, she bid Caspian a "So long and goodnight."

* * *

"Wake up, Susan, wake up…" Peter said while pushing and pulling Susan's shoulders.

Susan released a groan and turned in her bed to face her brother. "What is it?"

"Get yourself ready, Aslan wants to have a word with the two of us." Peter said, stepping away from Susan's bed. "Just be quick, ok? Let's not make the Aslan and the townspeople wait. Go to the courtyard directly." With that said, Peter exited the room and dashed to the courtyards.

Susan lazily kicked out her blanket off of her body and unto the floor. She stood up and groomed herself for quite a long time. It took her an entire 20 minutes just to fix her and to look appeasing to the public. She graciously walked through the carpeted corridor that she walked on just last night.

"Queen Susan?" A déjà vu seemed to occur on Susan with the sound of her name.

"Good morning, my King!" Susan greeted warmly.

"Aslan and Peter are waiting for you by the courtyard. It looks like they are having an important discussion." Caspian said before turning around and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Susan can't help but ask.

"Aslan has instructed me to assemble every Telmarine." Caspian said before disappearing into a huge door.

"He seemed a little distant…" Susan commented, still staring at where Caspian has entered. He spun around and jumped back in fright.

"Young Susan, you seem a little distant yourself." The great lion said in a very majestic and royal fashion.

Susan quickly recovered her composition but not her breath. "Aslan! You took me by surprise!" Susan said, still gasping for more air.

Aslan breathe some air into Susan, which made the young queen's breathing normal again. "So, tell me, daughter of Eve, what troubles you?"

Susan hesitated for one moment about telling Aslan about her problem, but she did tell it anyways. "I think I'm in love with the King, Aslan. But I know I should forget about it, after all, our stay here in Narnia isn't a long one, I suppose."

"You don't have to forget it, Queen Susan; love defies the limits of time and space. Also, love does not wait to be paid back with love; it can exist without anything in return." Aslan said, sounding resolute and reliable. "Also, your stay here in Narnia will probably be your last."

The last sentence took Susan by surprise that her eyes grew wide open with shock. "B-but why?" Susan stutteringly asked.

"We have learned everything we can possibly apply to our lives, Susan." Peter said, quickly springing out from a door behind Aslan. "It's now time to show the real world, our world, what we have learned all throughout our entire stay here in Narnia."

"I understand…" Susan said, looking a little bit down. She didn't want to live Narnia for good; she didn't want to leave all her friends behind; but most of all, she didn't want to leave Caspian behind already. She didn't want to say good-bye to him yet.

A few moments later, all four of them, plus Caspian and Aslan, are in front of a huge mass of Telmarines on a place where a tree stood mightily. All things seemed to be really blurred for Susan; her mind is still attached to the thought of leaving Caspian so fast.

Her stupor was broken when Peter advances and gives Caspian the sword and shield that Father Christmas has given him on his first winter on Narnia, when the White Witch still has reigned over Narnia. It registered into her mind quite slowly that it was already time to depart Narnia forever, and leaving Caspian for an entire eternity.

She advances towards the friends she had made during her second stay in Narnia, shaking their hands and giving them warm and tight hugs each. She has already said her farewell to almost everyone, the only person left to say good-bye is the King himself. She walks gracefully towards the King and gave a pictured a sweet smile on her cheeks before taking Caspian's hand into hers.

"Maybe, in another lifetime, we'll meet again…" Susan said optimistically with a smile and with a dam of tears ready to explode any minute.

"And when we do, I'll make sure I' recognize the face that has showed me what it means to be happy…" Caspian said, making both of their eyes spill with controlled tears.

"I love you, Caspian…" Susan said with a smile.

"I love you, Susan…" Caspian said with a smile, too.

Susan felt Caspian's grasp loosen, so she removed her hand from his and turned around with the intention of attending next to her siblings. But the moment she took her first step, her intuition took over her entire body as she spun around and gave Caspian their very first kisses. The kiss lasted long enough that they broke apart because they needed some air to breath.

"Never forget me, as I'll never forget you, Caspian…" Susan instructed, still holding the back of Caspian's neck.

"No, I will never forget the only Susan Pevensie that will come into my life in an eternity…" Caspian said, releasing his grasp from Susan's waist.

"Good-bye…" Susan said before running towards her siblings who were all happy for her, even Edmund. Together, they walked towards the passageway Aslan has made for the Telmarines. But before Susan crossed the border, she turned her head around and sees Caspian with his smiling face and tear-drenched face. Together, they mouthed the word "Goodbye" at the same time and displayed their sweetest, charming smile on their cheeks. And in just a flash, Susan was back at the train station where their little venture back to Narnia started.

* * *

Was it fine? :D hehehe... :D It's really depressing and all... but hey! It's just ok, right? :D hehhee... :D

reviews are highly appreciated... thank you.. :D hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
